


Heated Touch

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her touch was like fire on his skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Touch

**Author's Note:**

> **Super short ficlet.**

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Jane had effectively trapped him up against his desk, pressing her body into his so he had no room to move unless he wanted to shove her out of the way. An action, he was actually debating on whether or not he should act upon as his eyes darted to the door of the lecture room, half expecting someone to walk in.

“I overheard someone saying that you didn’t have a heart,” she told him, grinning. Her fingers expertly worked the buttons of his jacket, popping them out with ease. She looked up then, lips twisting into a familiar smirk and continued, “Of course I do think you’re one hell of an asshole but I wouldn’t go as far as to say that you’re _completely_ heartless.”

Thomas looked down, swallowing hard as Jane’s hand slipped underneath his jacket. She wiggled her finger through the hole between the buttons of his undershirt and trailed downwards, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

It _burned._

“My my,” Jane breathed, leaning so close that he could feel her breath on his face. Her grin widened and she continued her ministrations, eyes never leaving his own. “I think he’ll be surprised to know how fast your heart’s actually beating. High blood pressure, perhaps? Is your age finally catching up to you, Professor?”

**Author's Note:**

> **I’m pretty sure MC called Hunt “heartless” at least one time during the game but we’re just going to pretend that didn’t happen, okay?**


End file.
